disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Man Stanley
"My Man Stanley" is the theme of the 2001 Playhouse Disney (later Disney Junior) series, Stanley. It was performed by the Baha Men, known for their hit "Who Let the Dogs Out?" as well as "Best Years of Our Lives" from Shrek and written/composed by Peter Lurye. The song also includes several spoken comments from Stanley, as well brief singing from Stanley's pets Harry and Elsie. The Baha Men are featured courtesy of S-Curve Records. A Playhouse Disney music video of the theme was released, featuring the Baha Men with Stanley, Harry, Elsie, and other animals animated into the video. The song was included as track 25 on the original Playhouse Disney album release. In the special Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up, the song was performed as "Cowboy Stanley," with the group Riders in the Sky performing the lead vocals and a group of cowboys performing the spoken parts, but with Harry, Elsie, and Dennis also performing at the end. Lyrics My Man Stanley= Baha Men: Yeah! Aha! Whoo! Whoa, it's Stanley! Do you know a guy who'll talk to a kangaroo? Stanley: Hi there! Baha Men: Who's always ready to learn about something new? Stanley: Wow! Baha Men: Whose favorite book has all the animals you can wish Who's proud to say his best friend is a fish? That's right --- it's my man Stanley! Oh yeah, it's my man Stanley Welcome to Stanley's world It's Stanley! It's Stanley! Come help him figure out What life is all about Yeah man! Who takes ya' swimmin' with dolphins? It's Stanley! Ah, yeah! Laughs with a lion too? It's Stanley! Stanley: Cool! Baha Men: No problem Stan can't solve If solvin' it involves Havin' a friend like you Havin' a friend like you Elsie: It's Stanley! Harry: It's Stanley! Baha Men: With a friend like you It's Stanley! There's Stanley! It's Stanley, whoo! |-|Cowboy Stanley= Riders in the Sky: Whoa, it's Stanley! Rider 1: Do you know a guy who's a wild west buckaroo? Stanley: Howdy, pardner! Rider 1: Who's always ready to learn about somethin' new Stanley: Wow! Rider 2: Whose favorite book has all the animals you could wish Rider 3: Who's proud to say his best friend is a fish Cowboys: That's right! Riders in the Sky: It's Cowboy Stanley! Cowboy 1: Yes, it's Cowboy Stanley. Riders in the Sky: Welcome to Stanley's world Cowboy 1: It's Stanley! Cowboy 2: It's Stanley! Cowboy 3: It's Stanley! Riders in the Sky: Come help him figure out what life is all about Rider 1: Who takes you ridin' on horses? Cowboy 1: It's Stanley! Rider 2: Digs for dinosaur bones too Cowboys: It's Stanley! Cowboy 3: It's Stanley! Rider 1: No problem Stan can't solve Rider 2: If solving it involves Riders in the Sky: Having a friend like you Cowboys: It's Cowboy Stanley! Riders in the Sky: Having a friend like you! Elsie: It's Stanley! Harry: It's Stanley! Dennis: It's Stanley! Rider 1: With Rider 2: a Rider 3: friend Rider 1: like Riders in the Sky: you! Whoa, it's Stanley! Trivia *In the official music video for the theme, the name of the Baha Men is incorrectly listed as "BaHa Men." The "H" is not normally capitalized. Category:Stanley Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Stanley Songs